Théorie sur Five Nights at Freddy's 4
by Zalaine
Summary: Voici ma propre théorie sur ce que nous raconte les mini-jeux de fnaf 4 et comment il d'intègre dans la timeline des fnaf.
1. Intro

Voici ma théorie sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans Five Nights At Freddy's 4, l'histoire racontée par les mini-jeux. C'est en trois parties : tout d'abord l'histoire racontée comme elle s'est passée pour moi, ensuite j'expliquerais point par point ma théorie, et la dernière partie concernera de petite théories annexes et de petits détails intéressants. Il y aura une dernière partie où je répondrais au review anonymes afin de pouvoir leur répondre à eux aussi.

Je vous encourage fortement à me donner votre avis sur ma théorie, démontez là si vous voulez car ça n'est qu'une théorie et une théorie se doit d'évoluer. Je répondrais à tous, même aux anonymes comme dit ci-dessus.

Il faut savoir que je n'ai regardé aucune vidéo de théorie sur fnaf 4 avant d'écrire ceci afin de ne pas me faire influencer (mais je les ai probablement vues au moment où vous lisez ça). Je n'ai pas non plus joué au jeu car je suis trop mauvaise (je suis bloquée à la nuit 4 de fnaf 1, j'ai donc pas non plus joué au 2 et 3) mais j'ai regardé le playtrough du youtubeur Fonkyfouine, j'ai donc vu le jeu en entier. Pour cette théorie, je me base sur les vidéos de théories de Fonkyfouine sur fnaf 1,2 et 3 pour tous ce qui s'est passé dans les trois autres jeux.

Je voulais faire (et veut toujours faire) une vidéo de théorie sur fnaf 4 sur ma chaine youtube, mais je ne pourrais pas la sortir avant que les grands théoriciens fnaf ne sortent les leurs, et s'ils présentent des théories qui ressemblent un tant soit peu à la mienne, les gens vont dire que j'ai pompé sur eux, alors je vous la présente déjà ici. Je ferais tout de même une vidéo, mais au moins maintenant j'ai la preuve que j'avais déjà ma théorie avant qu'ils ne disent quoi que ce soit, qu'elle vient donc bien de moi.

Profitez bien de ma théorie, réfléchissez s'y, donnez-moi votre avis, et si vous ne pouvez pas le faire maintenant, demain est un autre jour.


	2. Ce qu'il s'est passé

**Voici ce que nous raconte les mini-jeux selon moi et comment cela s'intègre dans la timeline de fnaf. De plus amples explications dans la prochaine partie.**

* * *

En 1983, certains restaurants utilisaient des animatronics comme attractions pour amuser les enfants, mais l'un d'entre eux se démarquait plus que les autres, ses vedettes étaient deux animatronics dorées, un ours appelé Fredbear et un lapin nommé Spring Bonnie. Si eux étaient les vedettes, d'autres personnages animaliers étaient là aussi : l'autre ours Freddy, l'autre lapin Bonnie, la poule Chica et le renard pirate Foxy.

Ici travaillait un homme dont on ne connait plus le nom, il était mécanicien et travaillait sur les six robots, il avait même pour projet d'en construire un nouveau, un autre renard. Il travaillait dessus chez lui, il avait même quelques pièces de remplacement de Foxy comme model. A force de voir son père travailler dessus, de les voir mutilés, en morceau, son plus jeune fils fini par avoir peur des animatronics. Son père ne cessait de lui dire que c'étaient ses amis et qu'il ne devait pas les craindre, il pouvait le croire quand il était au milieu de ses peluches de Fredbear, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy, mais quand il était face à un véritable animatronic, la peur reprenait le dessus. Et les farces de son grand frère n'étaient pas pour arranger les choses, il avait en effet pris l'habitude d'enfiler la tête de Foxy que possédait son père pour effrayer son petit frère.

Quand le père émis l'idée de fêter l'anniversaire du plus jeune au restaurant où il travaillait, il fut vivement encouragé par son ainé, tout était bon pour embêter son trouillard de frère, même l'enfermer dans sa chambre ou l'abandonner dans le restaurant tout seul. Mais la farce qu'il avait préféré et qui avait vraiment terrorisé le plus petit c'était la fois où il l'avait enfermé dans une pièce méconnue du restaurant où étaient réparés les animatronics dorées, c'était leur père qui leur avait montré. Il y resta route la nuit entouré des pièces des robots à pleurer.

Le jour de son anniversaire, tous les enfants du quartier étaient invités, notamment la bande de potes de son frère. Les quatre adolescents l'entourèrent parés des masques de Foxy, Chica, Bonnie et Freddy, se moquèrent de lui puis finirent par vouloir lui faire « faire un bisou à Fredbear ». Il eut beau se débattre, ils le jetèrent en plein dans la gueule de l'ours. Sa tête fut broyée.

Depuis ce drame, le restaurant a fermé ses portes. Nul ne voulut plus se rendre sans le funeste bâtiment, il fut donc laissé à l'abandon. Mais quatre ans plus tard, la compagnie qui détenait ce restaurant voulut en rouvrir un, mais il fut décidé d'abandonner les anciens robots rappelant bien trop la tragédie. Un nouveau robot de renard ayant commencé à être conçu avant la fermeture du restaurant, ils le prirent comme base pour bâtir six nouveau animatronics en utilisant des pièces des anciens. Ils étaient des répliquent rendue plus mignonnes de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy ainsi que deux nouveaux personnages : un enfant avec un ballon et une marionnette. Les modèles dorés furent définitivement abandonnés pour faire oublier le passé, une nouvelle vedette fut donc décidée, ce fut Freddy l'ours qui fut désigné. Le nouveau restaurant fut donc nommée le « Freddy Fazebear Pizza », la pièce des dorés qui n'avaient pas fini de semer la mort dissimulée, les vieilles carcasses des anciens robots abandonnées dans un coin, et l'histoire sombre de ce restaurant pouvait reprendre.


	3. Explications point par point

**Voici une explication point par point de ce que j'ai raconté dans la précédent partie, si quelque chose n'est toujours pas clair pour vous, dites le moi par review, je vous répondrait même si vous êtes anonyme (comme dit dans l'intro).**

* * *

« En 1983 » ?

Nous pouvons en effet voir cette date dans une publicité à la télé si nous allumons la télé dans la maison dans l'un des mini-jeux.

Pourquoi pas en 1987 comme semblait l'indiquer les images de preview ?

Car en 1987, c'étaient les toy qui étaient les vedettes, et nulle part dans le 2 nous ne voyons Fredbear et Spring Bonnie qui semblent pourtant importants.

« ses vedettes étaient […] un ours appelé Fredbear et un lapin nommé Spring Bonnie » ?

Ça parait assez évident, ce sont eux qui sont sur scène et c'est Fredbear qui est mis en avant dans le spot publicitaire.

Le père travaillait sur les animatronics ?

Sinon comment justifier que ses fils connaissent la pièce sensée être secrète où sont réparée les golds ? De plus il a Mangle chez lui.

Il construisait Mangle ?

Magle n'existait pas encore en 1983, où alors on verrait tous les toy. On peut le voir (pour moi Mangle est un mâle) en morceaux mais il n'a été mis en morceaux qu'après la mise en service des toy, s'il n'est pas cassé, alors c'est qu'il n'est pas encore monté.

« Son père ne cessait de lui dire que c'étaient ses amis »

Reference à la phrase « ce sont mes amis » que dit l'enfant quand on va dans les peluches lors du 1er mini-jeu. Pourquoi le dirait-il s'il en a peur ?

Son grand frère ?

Il est plus grand que lui et les autres grands masqués lui disent lors de la fête « ton frère est une sorte de bébé ».

Le dernier paragraphe est la façon dont ces évènements prennent place dans la timeline des jeux et comment faire le lien avec fnaf 2. Je n'ai pas d'argument précis, c'est juste quelque chose de logique à mes yeux.


	4. Supplément : petites théories et détails

**Voici les suppléments de ma théorie :**

 **\- Ce que j'appelle ici "théorie" sont de petites théories moins importante que ma théorie principale.**

 **\- Les "détails" sont de petites choses, de petits détails qui'il est bon de souligner.**

 **\- Les "non" sont des choses que j'ai entendu ou lu et à propos desquels je ne suis absolument pas d'accord, j'explique pourquoi.**

 **Si vous avez quelque chose à dire sur un de ces supplément, si vous voulez plus d'explications sur l'un d'entre eux, n'êtes pas d'accord avec l'un d'entre eux ou voulez vous aussi souligner quelque chose que j'airais visiblement manqué, alors ne soyez pas timides et venez me le dire par review ! (je répond même aux anonymes comme dit en intro).**

* * *

Théorie 1 : Fredbear = Golden Freddy , Spring Bonnie = Springtrap

Si vous regardez le dernier mini-jeu, voir les deux dorés sur scène ne vous rappelle rien ? L'un des mini-jeux de fnaf 3 où l'on voit Golden Freddy et Springtrap sur scène, la ressemblance est troublante. De plus, dans les enregistrements de fnaf 3, il est dit qu'il y a deux dorés, et seulement deux. Et ça serait une grosse coïncidence que les deux groupes représentes l'ours et le lapin.

Théorie 2 : Nightmare est une versions cauchemardesque de Fredbear

Si vous regardez l'une des images de preview, on voit le ventre de Nightmare et le nœud est violet, hors le nœud de Nightmare est jaune, c'est celui de Fredbear qui est Violet. De plus, le gameplay e Nightmare est le même qu'avec Fredbear. Je prendrais également comme argument le « Détail 1 ».

Théorie 3 : Les appels de fnaf 3 ont étés enregistrés dans le restaurant du 4 ou avant

Dans ces enregistrements il est dit que les modèles gold sont utilisés, il est même expliqué comment le faire, hors ils ne seront plus utilisés après le 4. On peut même voir ces costumes être portés pendant les mini-jeux.

Détail 1 : les shadow

Qui n'a pas pensé aux shadow quand il a vu les ombres sur le mur dans les mini-jeux ? Pourtant on découvre par la suite qu'il s'agissait des ombres de Fredbear et Spring Bonnie. Ils seraient donc liés ? Pourtant Shadow Bonnie a plus la silhouette de toy Bonnie. Mais cela ferais sens que l'on les voit dans le 2, vu qu'ils ont étés abandonnés et oubliés, on ne peut presque pas les voir, ce ne sont que les ombres de ce passé à oublier. D'ailleurs on ne les reverra plus par la suite (dans le 1et le 3). Cela irait bien avec la théorie 2.

Détail 2 : Ils prefèrent tous deux Foxy

Est-ce que ça n'est pas surprenant que l'animatronic préférée du Purple Guy soit aussi la préférée u grand frère (c'est son masque qu'il porte). Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient le même individu vu que l'on peut voir le Purple Guy dans l'un des mini-jeux. Mais la coïncidence reste surprenante.

Détail 3 : Les dents de Fredbear

Ça n'est qu'un tout petit détail, mais dans les nuits où l'on voit Fredbear, on peut remarquer que ses dents semblent tachées de sang, probablement à cause du fait que l'enfant se soit fait broyer entre ses mâchoires.

Détail 4 : Les mâchoires

Ont peut remarquer que les mâchoires en deux parties comme celle de Fredbear ou Old/Nightmare Chica ne sont plus présentes pas la suite, que la plupart des toy (à l'exception de Mangle, probablement car il a été conçu avant) ont même des mâchoires pas bien grandes qui ne peuvent pas broyer la tête de qui que ce soit.

Détail 5 : la boite

Là-dessus je ne dirais qu'une chose : les corps des enfants n'ont jamais étés retrouvés. Ça n'est qu'un détail à ne pas oublier.

Non 1 : Plushtrap : Springtrap ?

Malgré la similarité des noms, il n'y a aucun lien entre les deux noms pour moi. En effet Spring Bonnie ne sera appelé Springtrap que bien plus tard et le trap de Plushtrap vient plutôt 'une phrase d'un enfant que l'on croise dans un mini-jeu où il qualifie sa peluche de Spring Bonnie de piège à doigts, de « finger trap ».

Non 2 : la morsure de 87

Outre le fait que l'histoire se passe en 1983 pour moi, la victime de la morsure est censée avoir perdu son lobe frontal, pas s'être fait écraser la tête !

Non 3 : l'enfant dans la marionnette

J'ai déjà lu des gens dire que l'enfant que l'on voit mourir dans le 4 serait celui qui hante la marionnette, mais on voit dans fanf 2 comment meurt l'enfant de la marionnette, et cela n'a rien à voir : la tête broyée entre les mâchoires de Fredbear et tué par le Purple Guy devant le restaurant c'est radicalement diffèrent.


End file.
